1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure and a portable electronic apparatus using the same and, more particularly, to a waterproof structure capable of protecting expansion interfaces of a portable electronic apparatus and providing a better sealed effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic apparatus, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone or a PDA, usually includes a plurality of expansion interfaces for connecting extra external devices or transmission lines. These expansion interfaces are usually uncovered or shielded by a housing which provides basic protection. However, for those users working or acting in a wet environment or in rain, such as firemen, policemen, or soldiers, the basic protection fails to meet their needs. To determine whether a portable electronic apparatus is sustainable in such a tough environment, a universally accepted standard has been set. The standard, which is usually abbreviated as Ingress Protection 67 (IP67), requires that the portable electronic apparatus be impermeable to dust and water to the degrees of six and seven, respectively. In other words, a product that meets the requirement of IP67 is completely dustproof and capable of working one meter underwater; however, most portable electronic apparatuses cannot meet that requirement.
Furthermore, in a portable electronic apparatus conforming to the IP67 standard, the waterproof structure is most commonly fastened by screws. When a user wants to use expansion interfaces, he needs to loosen the screws with a tool, which can be very inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a waterproof structure and a portable electronic apparatus to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.